Lock The Door
by HeeeeyMacarena
Summary: Aqua was a sweet girl but she certainly wasn't naive. She apparently isn't the only one who's been experimenting on herself.


A/N- What can I say? I got horny and the Kingdom Hearts theme was playing.

Warning- Contains masturbation and adult scenes. I would say 'don't read if you're underage' but I know that won't happen. Enjoy the short one-shot.

_Standard disclaimer applies. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lock The Door<strong>

Aqua was a sweet girl, always keen to help others. She was sweet but not naïve—she knew about the dangers that lurked beyond the confines of her home and had even battled with a few of them. Her résumé of experiences was a little short but she was far from inexperienced. She knew about darkness, she knew about sex, and she knew about creepy guys who were willing to go against her will to have sex. She was strong; the others all knew that, so they never really feared for her safety. Aqua had little to nothing to fear.

Now, she knew _of_ sex but she'd never had the chance to meet someone she was prepared to become intimate with. She'd had a lingering crush on her friend, Terra, for quite a while but it was nothing serious. If something happened between them then she would be happy but if they remained just as friends, it wouldn't be too hard on her. Due to the lack of suitors for her virginity, Aqua had began to experiment on herself. She found that she rather enjoyed touching herself, no matter how dirty she felt afterwards. She always made sure it was after everyone else was asleep and on days she could afford to get a late night. It always started with her chest, pinching her hard nipples and ghosting her hands over her soft skin. She tried to keep her moans to a minimum but sometimes she couldn't control it. Next she'd remove all of her clothes and resume her position back on her bed. Her hands would continue to rub lower and lower until eventually they arrived in a patch of blue pubic hair. Aqua had discovered that she got a kick out of teasing herself, fingers prodding but not quite penetrating, choosing to smooth over her inner thighs instead. She'd almost been caught a couple of times but she was quiet as the footsteps passed by her door.

The high she got when she rode out her orgasms was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was in the afterglow when her heart started to slow down that she realised what she'd done. She was covered in a fine layer of sweat and had her own juices spread over her thighs and hands. She felt bad but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She'd take a shower afterwards and scrub away the dirt.

She was no stranger to the idea of sex and self-pleasure so it really shouldn't have been such a surprise when _it_ happened.

Ventus was running around outside, his blonde spikes becoming slightly dishevelled in the wind. He was training hard and glancing over to Aqua every few minutes to check she approved of his training methods. She always did. Ventus worked so hard and he deserved to be rewarded. She sparred with him for a while until they called it a truce. Their fighting styles were not exactly a match made in heaven; Terra was much more suited for fighting with Ven.

It wasn't until Aqua made that point that she realised she hadn't seen her brunette friend for a while. Ven asked her whether he was okay and she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She supposed he was—he'd tell them if he wasn't, right? Or they'd at least be able to notice. Then again, how can you notice something about a person if they're not there? With a sigh, he heaved herself up from her position on the ground and called to Ven that she'd be back momentarily. He gave her a curious look but didn't have to voice his question.

"I'm going to find Terra," she explained briefly. "Keep up with the training until I get back, 'kay?"

He nodded and she left. She wandered through the many hallways until she was a few feet away from Terra's room. She could see that the light was on and smiled to herself. _Found you._

She knocked on the door as she opened it and froze. Terra hadn't heard her as he was wrapped up in his own activities. His clothes were scattered about the room as if they'd been removed in a hurry; they were draped over chairs and flung across to the wall, and Terra lay naked on his bed. His eyes were closed and slightly scrunched up. He was biting his lower lip as if to stop the low moaning sound coming from his throat but to no avail. Sweat glistened off his muscles and Aqua's eyes were drawn to what he was focusing on.

His hand was enclosed around his erect cock, pumping it quickly but sensually. He bucked his hips every few pumps, groaning deeply as he did. His other hand was fondling his balls. He gave them a slight squeeze and he gasped quietly. The hand travelled lower and prodded at his puckering hole, allowing two fingers to slide in. He moaned louder than before and the hand on his erection moved to grip the bedsheets.

Aqua felt herself become hot as her core ached and pulsed. She felt the need to touch her own body as Terra was touching his. She was still in shock from the sight before her but managed to wrench herself away from the scene and close the door behind her. She leant against the wall and slid down it, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

_I really need to tell Terra to lock his door._


End file.
